


The Real Kind of Love

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Not RPF, Smooching, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Han and Leia watch ESB and ROTJ while kissing and cuddling on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carrison becoming Canon and finished because Han and Leia is adorable.

When Leia finally decided to stop working for the night, she found Han on the couch, waiting for whatever program he was watching to return from the commercial break. She closed her office door and curled into his side as he extended his arm around her in a comfortably familiar pose. She met his offered kiss. They tried to spend as many Friday nights as possible just like this: wrapped around each other, smooching through a holo-film or two, trying to make up for all the nights they’d had to spend apart in the first two decades of marriage.

"What are we watching?”

“It’s weird. It’s about you and me. It’s from the Milky Way Galaxy, a series of holofilms about the war,” he explained. “How they got the information is beyond me. The planet it was made on—Earth—most people don’t even believe in sentient life off-planet.”

“Earth,” she sighed. “There’s a reason we’ve never attempted contact with that kriffing planet. Humans are the only sentients on the planet. How is it hard to grant the same rights to your own species? They can’t even treat _each other_ with respect. How the hells do you think they would react if someone from another _galaxy_ showed up? Why do you let me get all worked up like that? You’re supposed to stop me,” she scolded. He chuckled, kissed her nose, and continued with his explanation.

“Anyway, it’s actually pretty accurate and not badly done, either. Some of the actors…it’s creepy. The girl playing you is pretty cute.” He squeezed her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. “And the guy playing me…damn,” he bragged. “Luke is...well, the personality is spot on but holo-Luke and holo-Leia don’t look like twins. We’re right up to the raid at Echo Base,” he directed her attention back to the screen, where the scene was opening up in a decent replica of the Hoth Medbay. A reasonable likeness of Han strolled over to some blonde guy with scars all over his face and the two struck up a conversation. While the similarities between holo-Han and…well, _her_ Han were striking, she couldn’t help but think she had the better-looking one.

“Is that Luke?”

“I told you he ain’t a very good likeness. But he’s got the eyeroll down perfect. You should see the _Falcon._ I didn’t even realize that’s what it was, at first. Oh, there’s you.”

“I _never_ looked that good in my snowsuit.” Holo-Leia was wearing a fitted white snowsuit that hugged her curves and showed off her delicate feminine physique. In actuality, that snow suit had been about the ugliest, most shapeless, drab thing in existence.

“I thought you looked good in that snowsuit.”

“No, you didn’t. You were just pretty sure I looked good _underneath_ it,” Leia shot back.

“Well, they haven’t shown much of what’s underneath hers yet, but I’ll bet my ship that it don’t look half as great as real life.” She awarded his compliment with a kiss.

“Careful, flyboy. Keep talking like that and we won’t see what happens to them.”

“Leia, we _know_ what happens to them. We _are_ them.”

“Shh, I’m talking.”

_“I don’t know where you get your delusions, laser-brain.”_

_“Laugh it up, fuzzball! You didn’t see us alone in the south passage earlier. She expressed her true feelings for me.”_

_“My true—why you stuck up…half-witted…scruffy-looking…nerf herder!”_

“He doesn’t even have hair on his face!” Leia exclaimed as holo-Han and holo-Leia continued to argue.

“Aw, do you like me with hair on my face, sweetheart?” Han teased playfully, rubbing his stubbly chin across her forehead.

“Mhm,” she assured him, taking his chin in her hand and pulling him down for another kiss. They turned back to the holo just as Holo-Leia marched across the medbay and kissed Luke violently on the lips.

“Damn, sweetheart. Guess I _don’t_ know everything about women yet,” Han teased.

“That—that is ridiculous. It was a peck! A _peck!_ ” Leia exclaimed loudly.

“If you thought that was uncomfortable, you should have seen part of the escape from the Death Star. You kis…”

“I don’t want to know,” she groaned. “I’d rather we just stick to kissing each other and nobody else.”

“No complaints here, sweetheart,” Han assured her, turning her just slightly in his arms to kiss her soundly.

When they finally returned their attention to the movie, holo-Han and holo-Leia were sitting in the cockpit during the escape from Hoth. They watched in quiet amusement as their on-screen likenesses bantered and flirted.

“I don’t recall being quite this good at arguing until after we started sleeping together.”

“It just wasn’t as much _fun_ until we slept together,” he corrected, kissing her slowly. Leia giggled into his mouth. She loved how comfortable they were together, how open and affectionate he was in private with her, how he still wanted to be with her like this after three decades.

They settled back in and watched the end of the film. They subconsciously held each other tighter during the Cloud City scenes, providing comfort from the long-buried memories that were suddenly at the surface again. Han kissed away a tear that dripped down her cheek when holo-Leia stood on the landing platform and watched Boba Fett taking off.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him tenderly.

“I know,” he replied, returning the caress.

During the commercial between the Hoth-era film and the Endor-era film, they went to the kitchen to find something to munch on. They spent the first scene of the Endor film eating grava berries from each other’s fingers and watched as holo-Leia freed holo-Han from the carbonite.

“Is that what I looked like?” Han asked.

“No. You were much dirtier in real life. And your voice didn’t work very well at first, either.”

Han felt Leia tense in his arms when holo-Leia appeared for the first time in her slave outfit.

“No scar,” she murmured. Han’s fingers brushed down her arm and brought her wrist to his lips. He trailed his mouth up the inside of her arm, covering the jagged purple line with his affection. It was from the Death Star, some poison or serum they injected, and it had never faded. He kissed his way up her shoulder and neck, finally claiming her mouth. Leia put her forehead against his briefly before leaning back into his chest.

“You looked damn good strangling Jabba. I never did get to see that.” She smirked. Han apparently got bored when holo-Luke went to Dagobah, because he pulled out his datapad.

“I die,” Han exclaimed suddenly.

“What?”

“Yeah. There’s these three movies and then later, they made three more about the Clone Wars and then they made three more about you and me and our kids. I die in the first one of those. They were going to kill me off at the end of _this_ one.”

“I, for one, am glad you didn’t die on Endor. It would have simply _ruined_ our wedding,” she teased.

“Very funny, your highnessness.”

“We have kids in these later films?”

“Yeah, and our son stabs me with his kriffing lightsaber!”

“Aww. How sad.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I guess they decided three whole movies about me doing endless amounts of paperwork and you being a pro-racer and us spending all our Friday nights necking on the couch would be boring, so they made up something more exciting,” Leia surmised.

“We don’t stay together in these movies, either. I leave you,” he reported sadly.

“Han, those are movies made _in another galaxy_ by people who can’t even agree on sentient rights for their own species. You know perfectly well that if you tried to leave me, I’d go with you,” she reassured, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. He smiled and drew her in for a deep kiss. When they broke away, Leia nestled closer and felt his arm tighten around her.

“Apparently the actors who play us had a thing going,” Han informed her, scrolling through his datapad.

“Well, I can’t really say I blame her.”

“Him, either.”

“Did it ever work out?”

“Not exactly. He was married a handful of times and she had some serious relationships, but they never ended up together.”

“That’s kinda sad.”

“Yeah. Another weird thing: they had similar stories to us.”

“You mean her home planet got blown up before they met, too?” Leia deadpanned.

“Of course not. You gonna let me tell the story? I’m tryin’ to be romantic, here.” She motioned for him to continue. “She came from a famous family, and he was practically nobody. They got thrown together at the audition and cast, and fell in love against all odds.”

“Well, if they never ended up together…”

“There’s different kinds of love,” he conjectured. She looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes.

“I’m glad we have this kind of love,” Leia whispered. Han kissed her lightly.

“What kind of love is that?”

“I don’t know if there’s a _name,_ really. Just…this. The make-out-like-teenagers-during-stupid-holos-on-the-couch-in-your-oldest-pajamas love. The love that’s comforting and secure and…how I still want you to kiss me every morning and I still want to wake up next to you every morning even though we’ve been together for 30 years,” she explained.

“You’re-stuck-with-me-forever love?” Han asked, pulling her closer.

“Yeah.” They kissed momentarily.

"I’m glad, too. We coulda had a lot of love stories, but I’m glad we got this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!


End file.
